A Villians Thanksgiving
by Firelordawesome123
Summary: Drakken and Shego are having a nice, calm Thanksgiving that quickly turns bad when they get some unwanted guests. (I had this story for a long time now and just remembered I had it today) A review would be nice.


The clacking of forks echoed the room of the lair as a young girl, sitting high on a booster seat, kept looking back and forth at a woman and a man. They both looked tired, and this confused the young girl, they had stayed home and done nothing all day! How could they be tired?

The young girl looked down on her plate; she had an untouched egg roll, some chicken that only got moved around with her fork, never leaving the plate, and some yucky rice that she took one bite of and spit it right out.

She looked back at the man, who was chowing down that yucky stuff her parents dared to call food! Even her mother's yucky pork chops are better than this. This was a strange, unknown substance that, for all she knew, could kill her.

"Could you pass the hot sauce," mumbled her father. She watched as her mother grabbed the hot sauce beside her and handed it to her father. Then, after shaking it a bit, he poured it all over his food. Disgusting!

"Mom.." She groaned, leaning on the table, "can you make me macaroni?"

"You have a plate full of food already," her mother explained, not taking her eyes of her own plate. "Just try it, it's not that bad."

"I did! And it is that bad!"

Her mother glanced at her plate, raising an eyebrow. "Have you even tried your egg roll?"

"Yes," she lied. "And it's awful!"

"Shego, if she doesn't want it, she doesn't eat it... It's fine, just give it to me."

"That's not the point, Drakken," she said, stopping her daughter from scooting her food over on her father's plate. "The point is, I'm not making her macaroni. I told her we were ordering Chinese, if she didn't want Chinese, she should have told me she didn't want Chinese!"

"I didn't know this was Chinese!" Defended her daughter.

"..Well, Shego, maybe... We should have gone to mother's for dinner."

"I'll eat the Chinese, okay, just don't punish me like that," their daughter said, shoving the yucky food in her mouth.

"We've talked about this, Drakken," her mother replied with a sigh. She stopped eating the food and stared at her parents. This wasn't a threat to get her to eat. She slowly removed the yucky, grossness from her mouth. "Remember last year? She made me wear an apron and help her bake pumpkin pie." She saw her mother shiver.

"Yes, she's a pain," her father replied, "but she's still my mother."

"And we're very sorry for that," their daughter chimed in, "now who wants to cook the macaroni?"

"Lucy, you're not having macaroni," her mother said, not turning away from her father. "Are you feeling guilty for lying to your mom? An ex villain, really? "

"A little bit," her father spoke.

Suddenly, the front door knocked.

The young girl jumped out of her seat and ran to the door, yelling "I'll get it" off the top of her lungs.

Her parents listened as they heard mumbled voices that were all too familiar.

"Oh no," said Shego.

"How did they find us?" Said Drakken.

"It's your brothers, mom!" Yelled their daughter.

Soon their daughter came rushing back to her seat, with four men following close behind.

"Hello, Shego," Hego, the oldest, said heroically. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"This is what you call a Thanksgiving feast? No wonder you didn't invite us." Mego announced with a frown.

"We love Chinese food!" The Wego twins said. The young girl quickly handed them her plate.

"Why are you here?" Shego said, taking the plate out of one of the Wego's hand and placing it back in front of her daughter.

"It's Thanksgiving, Shego!" Her brother Hego announced.

"And Thanksgiving is all about family," mocked Mego. "The Go Tower has rats. It seems that somebody hasn't been cleaning up after himself when he eats his sandwiches without a plate," he glared at Hego. "We need a place to stay for a while."

"Can't you go to a hotel or something?"

"It's Thanksgiving, Shego! Where's your holiday spirit?" Said Hego.

"Flushed away like the rest of my -"

"Shego, Please! Lucy is right in front of you," Hego interrupted, covering his nieces ears.

"She was gonna say shit," the young girl said, looking up at her uncle.

"I just talked to you yesterday, you were going to make a holiday feast... or something, I really don't care. Just get out of my house - lair," Shego spoke angrily.

"Nonsense, Shego! We're -"

"Family, I know! Just go be my family from a distance," Shego said, already annoyed with her brothers' actions.

Shego was so caught up in her brothers' fiasco, she didn't realize the door had knocked again, but once again her daughter ran toward the door with excitement.

When she answered it, everyone went silent.

"There's my little Lucy!" Said a voice.

Both Drakken and Shego's hearts skipped a beat as their daughter came walking back, faking a smile, with her grandmother's arms around her.

"..Look who... who is here," she looked at her parents in panic. "Yay.."

"Mother," Drakken stood up. "What brings you here?"

"Well since your car isn't starting up, I thought it was unfair that you weren't able to come and have Thanksgiving with me... So I came here!"

"That's... wonderful, mother," Drakken faked a smile. "You _really_ didn't have to do that."

"The flying car's broken! How did this happen?" Their daughter yelled at them. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Lucy," her mother spoke, "come over here and shut your mouth please."

"I called Edward to come and help you repair it, Drewbie," Mama Lipsky announced. "And we just couldn't be apart on such a wonderful holiday... Is this what you're having for Thanksgiving."

"I know," agreed the girl with a frown, "do you want my plate?"

"Drewbie? Who's Drewbie?" Asked Mego.

"That's Dr. Drakken's real name," one of the twins told him, chowing down the young girl's eggroll.

"No, no, his name is Drew, he just likes to be called Drewbie," corrected the other Wego.

"I do not like to be called Drewbie," Drakken shouted, making everyone go silent and look at him. He took a deep breath and began to get calmer. "Shego and I are aware that Chinese food isn't exactly traditional on this holiday, but we're trying to make new traditions.."

His daughter raised her hand: "I don't like this tradition."

"The point is," Shego spoke calmly, covering her daughter's mouth, "we just want to spend time with each other and not go crazy because of you people."

"But we're family, Shego," said Hego, "and family sticks together."

"Oh, shut up, Hego," yelled Mego, throwing an empty Chinese box at his older brother. "She doesn't want us here, we'll just go stay at a dirty motel. With rats. And bugs. And no cable television." Shego's brothers all walked to the door.

"Wait, but I like having your brothers here," Lucy explained, "and grandma Lipsky is okay, if she can make me macaroni... maybe we could have them here... just for tonight."

Drakken and Shego looked at each other, both thinking the same thing:_ 'What have we done?'_.

"I'll get the blankets," groaned Drakken, getting up from his seat. "But only for tonight... If you're here any longer, I'm going to test one of my inventions on you."

"Sleepover," cheered the young girl, running with her uncles into the living room. "We're going to watch movies, braid each other's hairs, and games, we'll play lots and lots of games..."

"Shego, do you mind if I made some macaroni for Lucy? She did ask for it," Mama Lipsky spoke. "And then after we'll take a look at the car."

Shego watched from the kitchen as Lucy played with her brothers, her laughter echoing the lair. "No, I guess not. But only put half the packet of cheese. She says she can handle it, but if it's too cheesy, she won't eat it. And she likes the noodles that don't look like sea shells... You know what, just let me do it."

And that was the story of how Lucy got her macaroni on Thanksgiving day. Happy Thanksgiving to all and to all a goodnight.

**THE END**


End file.
